


Nico Comes Out to His Very Confused and Very Worried Sister

by JustVanesssssssssa



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hazel Levesque is a Good Sibling, Hazel is confused, M/M, Nico di Angelo Needs a Hug, and worried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29053383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustVanesssssssssa/pseuds/JustVanesssssssssa
Summary: The title pretty much sums it up. Nico comes out to Frank and Hazel and Hazel is very confused and scared for her brother cuz she's from the 40's so Frank helps to explain.
Relationships: Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Nico di Angelo & Hazel Levesque, Nico di Angelo & Jason Grace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 10
Kudos: 93





	Nico Comes Out to His Very Confused and Very Worried Sister

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of these characters, they all belong to Uncle Rick. Also this takes place after Blood of Olympus, before Trials of Apollo, and after Ship of the Dead. Leo isn't believed to be dead, he came back with Calypso and went off on an (in his own words) "amazing, super romantic, off-the-grid vacay" with her.

"Don't worry, Neeks, it'll be fine. She's your sister, she'll love you no matter what" Will Solace comforts. Nico is having another panic attack (the second one this week) and as his doctor and boyfriend, Will is helping him through it.

"What color is that chair? How about the blanket?" He asks (he's helped campers through enough panic attacks to know that focusing on the 5 senses calms you down (( _what color is the rug? What does the blanket feel like?_ )). Nico, who usually felt overjoyed when his baby sister came to visit him, was feeling nothing but dread, made even worse by his anxiety.

" _She's your sister, she loves you_ " Nico repeated over and over in his head. " _Hazel_ _loves you, she wouldn't hurt you_ "

Nico finally calmed down enough to give Will a little smile, letting him know that he was fine now. 

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" Will asked for the 8th time today. "I could just stand in the background, for moral support" He suggested earnestly.

Nico hugged Will tightly, the taller blonde pressing a kiss to his forehead, "I'll be ok," Nico replied, "I'll have Jason and Percy with me. Besides, Hazel wouldn't hurt me. She wouldn't even let Annabeth kill that spider last week." Nico smiled softly, more reassuring himself than his boyfriend.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Nico!" Hazel squealed, rushing into the Big House to attack her big brother with a hug. Frank watched from behind her, a small smile on his face. Hazel (and maybe Will) were the only one's allowed to hug him like that, anyone else would end up with an obsidian black sword to their neck. When Hazel pulled back from her hug-attack, Nico nodded at Frank with a strained smile. He respected Frank, but they never really talked to each other enough to be good friends. Nico respected his battle skills and his relationship with Hazel, knowing that Frank would protect her with his life if it came to that.

 _"_ _Not that she needs protecting"_ Nico thought. His sister could be pretty badass when she wanted to be. Nico took a deep breath, looking at Jason, Percy, Annabeth and Will for support. Percy and Annabeth were currently getting the famous Hazel Levesque Hug-attack, but Jason put a hand on his shoulder and Will smiled warmly. Nico, Jason and Percy had become good friends since the two "bros" helped him and Will get together.

"Hey Hazel?" He asked solemnly, "Can I talk to you and Frank alone for a moment?"

Hazel pulled away from Percy and Annabeth and turned to look at Nico, frowning, worried.

"Sure" She responded, sounding apprehensive. 

Will smiled at his boyfriend one more time before shooing everyone except Jason, Percy, Hazel, Frank and Nico out of the Big House, closing the door behind him.

"What's wrong, Nico?" Hazel asked, getting a bit scared.

"I love you Hazel, you know that right?" Nico said, taking a deep breath.

"Nico," Hazel said, looking slightly terrified, "you're scaring me"

"I'm gay" Nico blurted quickly. He could hear the anxiety whispering things into his mind. "I like boys, I have a boyfriend, and I love him, please don't hate me!" He rushed out the rest of his words, trying not to let the panic seep into his brain.

Hazel's eyes widened almost comically. "I don't hate you, Nico. I could never hate you, but you need to hide. Go, right now. Take your boyfriend and hide somewhere. You guys can stay with Frank and I, we won't tell anyone, I promise. Who else knows, besides Percy and Jason, obviously?"

"um, the rest of the Argo II crew, except Leo, I didn't get to tell him before he and Calypso went off to their vacation, but Hazel-"

"That's good, none of them will turn you in. You can stay in our apartment, you and your boyfriend, and we won't tell anyone. I won't turn you in, Frank won't either, it'll be ok, we'll keep you safe. Obvi-"

"Hazel," Frank said softly, putting a hand on her shoulder, trying to hold back a smile and failing. Jason and Percy were obviously trying to hold back laughs, too. "Hazel," Frank said again, "It's ok. It's not the 1940's anymore. Remember that rainbow parade that we saw when we went to that cafe? That was a parade for gay people. They were celebrating, not hiding. It's okay to be openly gay, now. He doesn't need to hide."

You could see the moment Frank's words registered to Hazel. Her face lit up with the brightest smile that Nico had ever seen. 

"Oh, Nico, I'm so happy! We have to meet your boyfriend now! Who is it? Is it Will?" she asked smiling coyly.

Nico blushed and nodded shyly as his sister continued her excited rambling, smothering him in a tight hug.

"It _is_ Will! Oh my gods, I'm so happy for you! *gasp* You said you loved him! That's so amazing, Neeks! Can we do a rainbow parade? You'll have to wear something other than black if we do, though. Does the rest of the camp know? I'm so happy you told me, I can only imagine how scary that must've been, since I'm from the 40's and you were born in the 30's. Oh gods, I'm just so happy for you!" Hazel finished, wiping happy tears from her eyes. She stood up and held out a hand to help her brother up.

"Come on," she smiled, "I want you to introduce me to Will"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_One month later:_

It was 8 o'clock in the morning, Will and Nico were still laying in their bed at the Hades cabin. Nico was asleep, cuddled up next to Will, his arms and legs draped over his boyfriend's body, and Will was laying on his back, scrolling on a random app on a new phone that Leo had designed for demigods ( _The Valdezatone! Monster-free technology! Made by demigods, for demigods!_ ) _,_ not wanting to wake up the sleeping boy beside him. Hazel didn't seem to have this problem.

"Will! Nico!" Will heard Hazel's excited voice from the doorway. He looked up to see her standing in the door way with Piper behind her, holding a huge bundle of rainbow cloth. "I read on my mobile that it's pride month so I got Piper and her cabin to make everybody rainbow clothes, the Stoll's to switch everyone's normal camp t-shirts to the rainbow ones and Butch and the Iris cabin to change almost everything else to rainbow! We're going to bring all the LGBT campers and the Argo II crew to meet Annabeth's cousin and his genderfluid girlfriend-boyfriend at a rainbow parade!" Hazel exclaimed excitedly. Ever since Nico had come out to her, she started reading up on LGBTQIA+ terms and had been fascinated with all the different sexualities and genders, calling Will (who had quickly become one of her favorite people) whenever she found a new one. She had been especially interested in all the different genders and had been super excited to meet Annabeth's cousin and his genderfluid SO ever since Annabeth had mentioned them.

Nico groaned at being woken up this early. Will smiled at his friends standing in the doorway and turned to glance at Nico, "'Morning sunshine" Will spoke, smiling at his adorably disgruntled boyfriend, "Happy pride month!"

Nico finally opened his eyes enough to see the bundle of colors in his sister's hands.

"I am _not_ wearing that"

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little tip: If someone's having a panic attack, ask them about things they can see, hear, smell, taste or touch. You can also talk to them about things that they like. Ask them what their favorite color is, where they like to go for vacation or what color something in the room is. NEVER YELL AT SOMEONE HAVING A PANIC ATTACK, THIS SHOULD BE COMMON SENSE! 
> 
> (note: I have never had a panic attack, at least, not that I know of, so please, please correct me if this is wrong)


End file.
